Double jeu
by ticoeur
Summary: Sincèrement, le titre parle de lui même...


Coucou ! C'est moâââ

Le vendredi est consacré à la publication de mes fics, alors que j'ai remarqué que les OS voyait le jour sur ce site le mardi !  
Alors devinez quoi ?

Comme on est mardi, et bien voilà un OS !

J'ai hésité à le publier, parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic dans ce genre là, et que je me demandais si ce n'était pas trop chaud^^  
Mais comme ça caille aujourd'hui, et bien voilà de quoi se réchauffer !  
Même si on est sensé être le premier jour de l'été. Quand on regarde dehors, y'a comme un malaise...

Bref, je passe à la présentation !

**Son titre ?** Double jeu (Rieval à une fic qui s'appelle comme ça, mais j'ai l'accord de la miss pour lui "emprunter" !

**Son genre ?** Slash

**Son rating ?** M sans aucun doute^^

**Son résumé ?** Sincèrement, le titre parle de lui-même...

**Disclaimer... **Ce truc à écrire m'agace, parce que tout le monde sait pertinemment que rien ne nous appartient, mais bon, je le fais quand même...

Bon, et bien voilà, maintenant, je vous laisse lire !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Double jeu...**

Rodney se baladait dans un couloir. Si quelqu'un avait pu voir la tête qu'il faisait, il aurait été surpris. En effet, le scientifique avait l'air déçu...

Et il avait de quoi l'être.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait six mois. Une sorte d'anniversaire...

Mais pour quelqu'un qui clamait haut et fort que toute démonstration d'affection le jour d'un anniversaire, ou d'une fête quelconque était stupide, il n'aurait jamais dû avoir cet air abattu.

Six mois de quoi, me demandez-vous ?

Et bien six mois qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un.

Et là, il marchait seul, dans un couloir désert, et il allait bientôt arriver devant ses quartiers.

Seul...

Toujours seul...

Il détestait les fêtes, il détestait les surprises, préférant savoir ce que les autres lui avaient acheté, mais là, pour une fois dans sa vie, il aurait bien aimé un petit quelque chose...

... Même tout petit.

-Pathétique... tu es pathétique... Se moqua t-il de lui-même.

Soupirant comme le malheureux qu'il était, il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et entra.

... Ou plutôt, il fut poussé plutôt fermement dans ses quartiers.

... Et une main plaquée sur sa bouche l'empêcha de dire quoi que se soit.

-Tu te tais... tu ne bouges pas, et tu resteras en vie...

Tétanisé, Rodney fut incapable de faire le moindre geste...

oOoOo

John était attablé à la cantine, devant un plateau qu'il regardait d'un œil morne.

Puis il lâcha un soupir. Le genre de soupir qui fendrait le cœur de n'importe qui l'aurait entendu...

Mais là, il était seul. Inhabituellement seul. Et ça le rendait maussade. D'habitude, il y avait toujours une personne qui venait le voir.

Soit pour simplement lui souhaiter le bonjour, ou le bonsoir étant donné l'heure qu'il était, ou pour lui demander un conseil sur tout et n'importe quoi. Mais là, rien.

Rien de rien. Personne pour le distraire de ses pensées moroses. Pourtant, il aurait dû se douter que pour la personne pour qui son cœur battait, cette journée serait banale. Banale comme toutes les autres. Mais pas pour lui. Cela faisait maintenant six mois.

Six mois qu'ils avaient échangé un baiser. Le premier...

Suivit d'un autre, puis encore un autre...

Et puis plus. Bien plus...

Une nuit.

Magique... Suivie d'autres également...

Il soupira encore, se traitant de midinette. Il aurait dû savoir que ça se passerait ainsi.

Mais il aurait tellement voulu que...

Relevant la tête, John décida de faire bouger les choses. Après tout, Si la montagne ne venait pas à Mahomet, c'est Mahomet qui irait à la montagne !

oOoOo

La main plaquée sur sa bouche l'empêchait de crier. Mais Rodney avait de bonnes dents.

-Si tu me mords, tu auras à faire à moi... Murmura une voix rauque.

... Et il abandonna aussitôt l'idée. Rodney n'était pas quelqu'un de courageux, loin de là. Il savait se défendre quand la situation l'exigeait, mais là, même si il se demandait ce que son agresseur allait lui faire subir, il préférait obéir.

Après tout, il était l'heure de dîner, et Sheppard s'inquiéterait bien de ne pas le voir !

oOoOo

John décida d'aller d'abord dans ses quartiers, afin de se changer. Il voulait être beau pour cette soirée. Après tout, six mois, ça se fêtait, n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, il lui ferait comprendre que pour lui, chaque jour passé à ses côtés étaient un plaisir, alors il allait faire en sorte que cette soirée soit éblouissante !

Et la première chose à faire pour ça, c'était d'enlever ce vilain uniforme...

oOoOo

Rodney fut poussé plutôt gentiment vers son lit. Ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus...

Qu'est-ce que le détraqué avait en tête ?

Et d'abord, qui c'était ?

Il n'avait pas reconnu la voix. Faut dire qu'elle lui semblait déformée, comme si son kidnappeur savait qu'il aurait su tout de suite qui il était, si il avait parlé normalement...

Etrange...

Pourtant, il n'avait fait de mal à personne, n'avait râlé contre personne.

Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude...

Il faisait plutôt sombre, dans sa chambre, il y avait juste la lueur diffuse des centaines d'étoiles dans le ciel et de l'une des lunes d'Atlantis. Et soudain, il sentit que la main qui tenait un de ses bras le lâchait.

-Tu bouges pas...

Bon d'accord. Il avait voulu s'échapper, mais en fait, ses jambes lui avaient refusé cette possibilité. Rodney était à la merci d'un horrible individu qui lui voulait dieu seul savait quoi...

oOoOo

A peine passé la porte de sa chambre que John commençait déjà à se déshabiller. Il ne voulait pas perdre une seule seconde. Il frissonna rien qu'à l'idée de passer cette soirée à embrasser, caresser et faire gémir de plaisir...

... Bon d'accord, il devait arrêter de penser à ça, sinon, c'était la douche froide garantie...

... Et il préférait de loin la prendre chaude, et pas tout seul...

oOoOo

Rodney respirait vite. En fait, la main qui l'avait lâché était revenue, mais pas toute seule. Maintenant, il avait un bandeau qui lui enserrait la tête !

-Mais je n'allais pas vous regarder ! Couina t-il.

-Je sais... mais c'est mieux comme ça... Répondit l'autre.

Le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, Rodney se sentit au bord de la crise de panique quand les mains soulevèrent son tee-shirt avant de lui passer par la tête. Juste avant de le pousser à s'allonger sur le matelas...

Et là, comble de l'horreur il sentit qu'on lui liait les poignets aux montants du lit !

-Mais... mais... qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

Les bras maintenus au dessus de la tête, il sentit que ses pieds étaient écartés...

Il essaya de se débattre, mais bien vite, un poids sur ses jambes l'en empêcha.

Et là, il cria. Il avait peur...

-Tu sais que c'est inutile de crier ? Personne ne viendra à ton secours...

-Comment ça personne va venir ? Pourquoi ? Y'a toujours du monde dans les couloirs, tout le temps ! A toute heure ! Il y a toujours des gens qui se baladent dans les couloirs !

Sentant ses chevilles ligotées aux pieds du lit, Rodney hurla de frayeur...

oOoOo

John chantonnait sous la douche. Faux, mais il s'en fichait. Après tout, personne ne l'entendrait alors pourquoi se priver ?

Il se lava consciencieusement, puis laissa l'eau chaude couler avec plaisir sur lui...

Qu'est-ce que c'était bon...

Presque aussi bon que la caresse d'une main douce...

... Allons bon, voilà que ses pensées lubrique étaient de retour !

-Gardons ça pour tout à l'heure... Murmura t-il en souriant...

oOoOo

Rodney hoqueta et se raidit. Après avoir sentit les mains lui lier les chevilles, il les sentit glisser tout doucement sur ses jambes.

Puis elles continuèrent leur route jusqu'à ses cuisses, et enfin passèrent délicatement sur son ventre.

-Vous n'allez pas... dites... vous n'allez tout de même pas...

Il n'osait pas dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait. Parce que si il le disait, ça se produirait peut-être...

Et il ne le voulait pas...

... Et il poussa un cri aigu en sentant les doigts s'activer sur la fermeture de son pantalon.

Il se sentit tout à coup très mal et un sanglot monta à sa gorge...

-Vous n'allez pas me... me... violer ? Réussit-il à dire d'une toute petite voix.

Les mains stoppèrent tout mouvement. Rodney se contracta en entendant la respiration remonter le long de son corps, et s'approcher de son visage.

Il couina encore quand il sentit un souffle chaud sur son oreille.

-Un viol, c'est quand la personne ne veut pas...

Des lèvres douces frôlèrent sa nuque, et une langue passa doucement sous le lobe, laissant une légère trainée humide.

Rodney frissonna et gémit...

oOoOo

John se sentait tout ragaillardit. Son humeur avait grimpé en flèche, et il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de retrouver la personne avec qui il avait l'intention de passer une fabuleuse soirée !

Il s'habilla avec goût, délaissant son habituel treillis et le tee-shirt qui va avec, pour enfiler un pantalon noir en toile ainsi qu'une chemise vert clair. Il s'admira quelques instants dans le miroir, avant de décider qu'il aurait dû se raser...

-Zut... Marmonna t-il en déboutonnant la chemise.

Quelques précieuses minutes de gâchées...

Il abandonna le vêtement sur la patère et prit la bombe de mousse...

oOoOo

Rodney était mort de trouille, mais il devait avouer que l'homme dont il était prisonnier était particulièrement doux. Il avait senti depuis un bon bout de temps qu'il était à la merci d'un homme.

De une parce qu'il y avait peu de femmes sur Atlantis qu'il croyait capable de faire ça, et de deux, parce qu'il avait bien senti les formes plutôt fermes de la personne qui l'avait saisi par derrière.

Et ça l'étonna.

Qui ?

Qui était assez fou pour se permettre de lui faire ça ? A lui !

Il était à la limite de l'hyperventilation quand les mains caressèrent son torse...

... Et un gémissement lui échappa.

Il ne put empêcher son corps de se cambrer quand la bouche taquina un de ses tétons. La langue tourna autour, les lèvres le pincèrent, mais sans jamais lui faire mal, puis un petit bruit de succion se fit entendre.

Et Rodney inspira à fond en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il n'en revenait pas. Un homme était entrain de lui faire subir le pire des outrages, et lui...

... Lui...

... Il adorait ça...

Et il se sentit encore plus mal de ressentir ça.

Pour qui allait-il passer ?

oOoOo

John reposa le rasoir, renfila sa chemise, et sifflota en s'approchant de la porte. Il inspira fortement, comme pour se donner du courage, puis passa la main devant le système d'ouverture.

Il se sentait prêt !

Il espérait seulement ne pas être le seul...

oOoOo

Rodney ne savait pas si il devait supplier son tortionnaire d'arrêter, ou bien de continuer.

Il avait honte. Honte parce qu'il adorait ce que l'homme lui faisait, et honte parce qu'il se laissait faire.

Il n'était vraiment pas fier de lui...

Puis il sentit des doigts passer sous la ceinture de son pantalon et le tirer vers le bas.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne vais pas te faire du mal...

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous croire ? Vous m'enlevez, vous me ligotez et là... là... vous êtes entrain de me...

-Je te rends plus désirable... Coupa la voix.

Rodney garda la bouche entrouverte, mais ne dit plus rien. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, puis la bascula un peu en arrière, comme si il voulait regarder par en dessous du bandeau.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda t-il enfin d'une voix un peu plus ferme.

Mais il n'entendit pas de réponse.

-Je vous connais, n'est-ce pas ? Hein ? On se connait ?

Mais son cerveau se déconnecta d'un coup.

Les deux mains baladeuses avaient descendu le vêtement qu'elles trouvaient gênant. Mais comme il avait les chevilles liées aux montants du lit, le pantalon était resté bloqué au niveau des genoux.

Il sentit alors un poids sur ses cuisses, ce qui le fit gigoter dans tous les sens.

... Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Et là, il rougit et stoppa tout mouvement. Ça portait trop à confusion, et il ne voulait pas en rajouter...

oOoOo

John marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, espérant ne croiser personne. Il n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer à quelqu'un pour quelles raisons il avait fait un effort vestimentaire. Et il voulait garder sa bonne humeur et toutes les pensées plutôt coquines pour ce qu'il voulait faire dans pas longtemps...

oOoOo

Une main était posée fermement sur une de ses chevilles détachées, et Rodney sentit que le tissu glissait inexorablement...

Puis sa jambe fut de nouveau maintenue, lui enlevant tout espoir d'une remise en liberté...

Et il avait beau avoir un énorme doute quant à l'identité de la personne qui était avec lui, il n'en avait pas moins peur. Après tout, il n'était sûr de rien...

Sa respiration s'accéléra sensiblement quand la bouche lécha doucement son ventre, qu'il contracta instinctivement. Et il haleta quand elle continua tranquillement sa route...

... Toujours plus bas...

oOoOo

Ça y était, il était dans la dernière ligne droite. Il allait s'approcher de la porte, quand il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

Fulminant contre l'empêcheur de passer une bonne soirée tranquille, il se retourna pourtant vers l'enquiquineur en souriant.

Il ne serait pas dit que le lieutenant colonel Sheppard ferait montre de mauvaise humeur sans aucune raison...

... Ou plutôt, sans être obligé de dire pour quelle raison...

oOoOo

La bouche tournait autour du nombril, et la langue l'agaçait en entrant et en sortant, puis les dents mordillèrent doucement les doux replis qu'elle trouvait à sa portée.

Et Rodney se jura de tout faire pour qu'à l'avenir, personne ne puisse avoir de prise sur lui de cette façon, parce que là, c'était carrément...

-Ahhhh... mummm...

...Insoutenable, tellement c'était bon...

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de plaisir en sentant les dents râper doucement sur les chairs tendres de son abdomen. Et quand de délicats baisers s'étaient empressés de faire pardonner leur rudesse, il s'était cambré sous la caresse...

oOoOo

John regarda le major Lorne sans se départir de son sourire.

-Bonsoir mon colonel ! Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu Teyla ?

-Teyla ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

-Moi rien ! Mais il y a deux nouveaux fraichement débarqués du Dédale, et qui se croient plus fort que tout le monde...

-Ah d'accord... et bien entendu, vous voulez que Teyla leur montre de quelle façon les habitants de cette galaxie souhaitent la bienvenue aux Terriens, c'est ça ?

Le major Lorne regarda son supérieur en souriant également.

-Oui, vous avez tout compris...

-Je ne suis pas si bête que ce qu'on croit... Ironisa John.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça mon colonel ! S'insurgea Lorne.

-Je sais, je sais... je ne disais pas ça pour vous... bon, je vais vous laisser...

-Un rendez-vous ? Demanda le jeune militaire.

-Euh... pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

-Juste parce que vous êtes habillé différemment...

-J'apprécie d'être habillé en civil de temps en temps...

-Bon, et bien alors, bonne soirée mon colonel...

-Merci, vous aussi...

Le major faisait demi-tour quand John se rappela pourquoi il avait été interpellé.

-Au fait Lorne, je pense que vous pourrez trouver Teyla dans la salle d'entrainement...

Le jeune militaire leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé... Soupira t-il en secouant la tête, merci, j'y vais tout de suite !

John le regarda s'éloigner et reprit sa marche. Un petit contretemps, mais rien de dramatique...

oOoOo

La bouche ne voulait décidément pas aller là où Rodney aurait bien aimé qu'elle aille !

Et aussitôt, il se traita de malade.

Il voulait vraiment qu'un inconnu, qui l'avait ligoté sur son lit, lui donne du plaisir de cette façon ?

Mais qui sait ce que cet homme avait fait avec sa bouche avant ?

A cette pensée, le scientifique fut parcouru d'un brusque frisson.

-T'as froid ? Je vais te réchauffer, ne t'inquiète pas... mais d'abord...

Rodney sentit que l'homme se levait, et il poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement.

Mais si il avait pu voir le visage de l'autre, il se serait sans aucun doute demandé pourquoi il souriait...

oOoOo

John parcourait les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de sa destination. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, un doute s'insinua sournoisement dans son esprit. Il savait que son amant détestait les surprises, mais là, il espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop...

Et sans se demander si sa venue impromptue poserait le moindre problème, il usa du fait d'être possesseur du gêne pour ouvrir la porte sans demander l'autorisation...

oOoOo

Rodney entendit le petit "woufff" caractéristique d'une porte qui coulisse. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens, parce qu'il voulait éviter d'être vu dans cette tenue...

Ou plutôt, en l'absence de tenue...

-Qui est là ?

Personne ne répondit.

-Mais qui est là ? Insista le scientifique.

-C'est moi...

Rodney tourna la tête dans tous les sens, essayant de se débarrasser du bandeau, mais rien n'y fit, il était toujours aveugle. Rouge de honte d'être surpris nu, et attaché, il soupira de désespoir...

oOoOo

John s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ça. Après avoir ouvert la porte, il avait cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, afin que ceux-ci s'habituent à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Et quand sa vue s'adapta, il s'approcha du lit.

Et là...

-Rodney ? Mais...

-John ? Couina Rodney en reconnaissant la voix.

_Oh mon dieu, c'est un cauchemar..._ Pensa t-il aussitôt après.

-Sheppard ? S'exclama une voix dans le dos du militaire.

John sursauta et se retourna vivement, pour faire face à...

-Ronon ? Mais...

Le militaire et le Satédien se regardèrent sans plus rien dire. Puis John baissa la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce que Ronon tenait dans sa main.

Ronon suivit le regard du chef de la cité et releva la tête, tout en souriant légèrement.

-Vous comptiez faire quoi avec ça ? Demanda alors John, en croisant les bras.

-D'après vous ? Répliqua Ronon.

-Euh... vous pouvez me détacher ?

Les deux hommes se quittèrent enfin du regard et se tournèrent ensemble vers Rodney, toujours aussi nu, et toujours attaché...

-Pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce que comptait faire Ronon avec ça ! Rétorqua John avec humeur.

Découvrir son amant nu et ligoté aux montants du lit, et un autre homme vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon qui ne cachait absolument rien de son anatomie l'avait quelque peu mis en rogne.

Parce que le Satédien était particulièrement en forme, d'après ce que le gonflement de son entrejambe laissait voir...

-Je comptais passer du bon temps avec un ami... Répondit Ronon.

-Un ami... ouais ouais ouais... mais vous vous foutez de moi ? Depuis quand on passe du bon temps avec un ami qui est à poil sur son lit, et en tenant un pot de lubrifiant dans la main ! S'exclama John.

Un couinement peu élégant, et surtout très peu masculin se fit entendre.

-Oh bon sang, je suis en plein cauchemar...

oOoOo

_Flash back..._

Rodney n'était pas quelqu'un de très expansif quand il s'agissait de sentiments, et surtout, il n'était pas un bourreau des cœurs. Alors quand lui et toute son équipe s'étaient retrouvés coincé sur une planète en pleine guerre civile, il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Dès qu'ils avaient pu tous rentrer sains et sauf sur Atlantis, Ronon, comme à son habitude était parti tranquillement dans ses quartiers en annonçant qu'il allait simplement se reposer. Teyla était allée voir ses amies afin de se détendre un peu, et John et Rodney s'étaient dirigés vers la salle d'arme, afin de se débarrasser de leur équipement. Les gestes un peu désordonnés de Rodney avaient attendri John, qui se demanda pour quelles raisons il avait soudainement pris son ami dans ses bras.

Mais il s'était dit très vite qu'un peu de réconfort mutuel ne pouvait faire de mal à personne...

Et une accolade virile s'était transformée en attouchements plus doux, plus tendres...

Une caresse dans le dos, qui s'était terminée en bas des reins, et une joue qui s'était frottée à l'autre...

Et puis une bouche avait frôlé celle de l'autre homme...

... Avant de la recouvrir entièrement.

Aucun des deux ne sut qui avait commencé et de toute façon, ils s'en fichaient. Tout ce qu'ils recherchaient en cet instant, c'était un peu de réconfort après une dure mission...

Ils s'étaient séparés maladroitement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter après ce moment de tendresse, mais un sourire ornait leurs visages...

A la suite de ça, John avait annoncé d'une voix un peu rauque qu'il allait prendre une douche dans ses quartiers.

Rodney avait rougi violement, se demandant si c'était une invitation, mais le militaire avait répliqué très vite.

-On va y aller doucement, d'accord ?

-D'accord... Murmura Rodney, un peu soulagé.

Ils avaient quitté la salle d'arme, et Rodney s'était dirigé vers ses quartiers, la tête encore pleine des sensations que lui avaient procuré la bouche et les mains de John, quand elles s'étaient promenées sur son corps sans aucune pudeur.

Mais au moment de passer la main devant le système d'ouverture, une voix dans son dos l'avait fait sursauter.

-Ça va ?

Une main sur son cœur qui s'était mis à battre la chamade, Rodney s'était retourné d'un bloc, tremblant sur ses jambes.

Ronon s'était rapproché de lui très vite, croyant qu'il allait s'effondrer...

-Bon sang ! Me faites plus jamais peur comme ça ! S'était-il exclamé d'une voix haut perchée.

-Désolé...

Du coup, il avait levé une main tremblante et une fois la porte ouverte, il était rentré chez lui, pour s'affaler sur son lit. Ronon l'avait suivi, se demandant si il pouvait ou pas, mais rien dans l'attitude du scientifique ne lui avait donné envie de partir.

-Je croyais que vous alliez vous reposer ! S'était exclamé alors Rodney.

-J'ai changé d'avis...

Il lui avait semblé tellement perdu qu'il n'avait pas voulu le laisser tout seul. Alors il avait refermé la porte derrière lui, et avait marché tranquillement vers le lit.

-Vous êtes bizarre...

_Comment vous sentiriez-vous après avoir été embrassé passionnément par votre ami ?_ Avait pensé Rodney en regardant le Satédien.

Puis il avait vu celui-ci s'accroupir devant lui, tout en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

-J'ai l'impression que vous n'allez pas bien... pourtant vous n'avez pas de raisons d'avoir peur !

-Je sais... mais c'est pas ça...

Il n'allait quand même pas dire à Ronon que le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Sheppard l'avait bouleversé, n'est-ce pas ?

Et quand il avait regardé le Satédien dans les yeux, il avait avalé difficilement sa salive. L'air terriblement anxieux qu'il avait vu sur le visage l'avait fait frissonner...

Pourquoi avait-il posé ses mains sur les épaules de Ronon ?

Et pourquoi celui-ci ne les avaient pas retiré de lui ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête en voyant la bouche tentatrice devant lui ?

... Pas grand chose à part qu'il avait eu très envie de la sentir contre la sienne...

Et il ne s'était pas empêché de le faire...

Si le Satédien avait eu un très léger mouvement de recul, il avait vite repris contenance et avait plaqué ses lèvres sur celles de Rodney. Parce que même si le scientifique avait le don de l'agacer plus que n'importe qui, ses mimiques et ses rondeurs lui faisaient un de ces effets...

Et voilà comment le Dr Rodney McKay, le plus insupportable mais aussi le plus indécis des hommes avait mené une double vie...

Et cela faisait très exactement six mois que tout avait commencé...

_Fin du flash back... _

oOoOo

Ronon et John se faisait face.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Demanda encore John.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus, j'allais passer du temps en compagnie d'un ami, c'est tout !

-Ah oui ? Attendez... passer du bon temps ? Avec Rodney ? Quand vous dites passer du bon temps, vous voulez dire...

-Rien de plus que ça.

John le regarda plus franchement, puis se tourna vers le scientifique qui essayait de se libérer, toujours sans aucun succès, puis de nouveau vers Ronon. Et tout à coup, il ouvrit la bouche.

-Vous et Rodney...

-Pitié... détachez-moi ! Supplia McKay.

-Oui, moi et Rodney...

-Ohhhh... Couina le scientifique.

Les deux hommes avec qui il sortait étaient de fortes têtes, et ça promettait des explications plutôt houleuses...

-Mais moi aussi ! Avoua alors John.

-Quoi, vous aussi ? Demanda Ronon.

-Rodney et moi... Insista le militaire.

Un gémissement désespéré se fit entendre, ce qui fit tourner la tête des deux hommes vers le supplicié.

-C'est votre œuvre ? Demanda John en montrant les attaches.

-Je voulais le surprendre...

-C'est réussit ! S'exclama Rodney. Maintenant, détachez-moi ! Ordonna t-il d'un ton brusque.

-Tu te crois en position de donner des ordres ? Ironisa Sheppard en lorgnant le corps nu de son amant.

-Joooohn... s'il te plait, détache moi !

Le militaire regarda Ronon, puis se mit à sourire sournoisement.

-Il a joué sur deux tableaux, apparemment...

-Apparemment... parce que je n'étais pas au courant pour vous.

-Pas plus que je l'étais pour vous, je vous rassure !

-Et vous n'étiez pas sensé le découvrir ! Rajouta Rodney.

-Ça, on s'en doute ! Répliquèrent les deux autres en même temps.

-Et moi qui comptais lui faire une surprise... Commença John.

-Je pense que la surprise est pour nous... Continua Ronon.

-Je déteste les surprises ! Et vous allez me détacher, oui ? S'écria encore Rodney.

-Je crois pas, non... Répondit John tranquillement. On s'occupe de lui ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Rajouta t-il à l'intention de Ronon.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Je ne suis pas jaloux...

-Mais je ne parlais pas de... ça ! S'indigna John, un peu choqué par la répartie du Satédien

-Ah bon ? C'est dommage... Répliqua le Satédien en ouvrant le pot de lubrifiant.

... Et John sentit les aiguillons de la jalousie l'envahir.

Il croyait être le seul à avoir réussi à amadouer le scientifique, mais là encore, il s'était fait des illusions...

Il cogita pendant quelques minutes, puis son regard se porta de nouveau vers le corps exposé de Rodney.

Et là, une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de lui.

Le voir attaché, complètement offert, sans aucune possibilité de refuser quoi que se soit, et une envie de lui faire subir tous les outrages possibles et imaginables augmenta encore son désir...

Mais il y avait Ronon. Un Ronon qui était apparemment partageur...

oOoOo

Rodney en avait marre. Même si il était dans un merdier pas possible, ce que lui faisait subir ses amants était monstrueux. Pourquoi le laissait-il dans cet état ?

Ils étaient tranquillement entrain de discuter comme si lui, le propriétaire de la chambre, n'était pas là !

Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute, si ils étaient là tous les deux !

Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé !

... Bon, peut-être qu'avec Ronon, si, c'était lui qui avait commencé.

Mais faut dire que le premier baiser qu'il avait échangé avec John avait été tellement doux qu'il avait eu envie de connaitre quelque chose d'un peu plus... fougueux, tout en restant tendre.

Et Ronon était parfait pour ça.

Ses deux amants se complétaient, et jusqu'à présent, Rodney y avait trouvé son compte, sans qu'aucun des deux ne se doutent de quoi que se soit. Et c'était parfait !

... Jusqu'à ce soir...

oOoOo

John était vraiment indécis. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie de "s'amuser" avec Rodney qui lui manquait, mais l'idée de partager un moment aussi intime avec quelqu'un d'autre lui posait problème.

-Je le connais et tu le connais, mais je ne te connais pas. Alors pourquoi pas ? Lança Ronon en s'approchant de lui à le toucher.

-C'est que...

-Tu veux Rodney, n'est-ce pas ?

John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

-Pas la peine de répondre, je sais que tu le veux, et moi aussi. Alors il ne reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire...

Et pour bien montrer au militaire ce qu'il entendait pas là, il leva les mains et commença à déboutonner doucement sa chemise.

John inspira bruyamment. Il se rendait compte que c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il devait dire non, car après, il y avait fort à parier que Ronon ne s'arrêterait pas. Mais est-ce qu'il le voulait vraiment ?

Les boutons étaient défaits et le Satédien écarta les pans du vêtement, tout en prenant le temps de caresser le torse couvert d'une toison brune assez fournie.

-Laisse moi faire... Dit Ronon, alors que John essayait de dégager ses bras du tissu.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux ? Interrogea McKay.

-Pas encore... Murmura Ronon. Et tais-toi !

Un grognement sourd lui répondit.

Pas content, le scientifique...

-Je ne sais pas si... Commença John.

-Tu as peur ?

-Un peu...

-Rodney est toujours en vie, même après six mois de relation, alors tu n'as pas grand chose à craindre de moi... Rétorqua Ronon.

-Ça fait six mois que vous deux...

-Oui...

-Et merde... Grogna McKay.

-Mais alors... il a commencé à sortir avec vous alors qu'il sortait aussi avec moi ? S'étonna John.

-Et merde... Marmonna encore McKay.

-Vu sa réaction, j'en ai bien l'impression...

-Alors ça, j'en reviens pas !

-Tu serais d'accord pour lui faire une surprise ? Demanda Ronon.

-Je déteste... Commença Rodney.

-Toi, tais-toi ! S'exclamèrent les deux hommes dans un bel ensemble.

-Après tout, pourquoi pas ? S'enhardit John qui reprenait du poil de la bête.

Et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de dire ou faire quoi que se soit, il se retrouva plaqué contre un torse ferme, et une bouche vorace s'empara de la sienne. John aurait voulu reculer un peu qu'il n'aurait pas pu, car le Satédien était doué d'une force peu commune.

Et de toute façon, il rendit vite les armes. Ronon embrassait terriblement bien...

C'était si bon qu'un gémissement sortit de sa gorge, n'ayant pu être retenu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'inquiéta Rodney.

Des mains fermes et baladeuses s'octroyèrent le droit de toucher tout ce qu'elles trouvaient sous elles, et elles ne s'en privèrent pas...

John se demanda vaguement si il n'allait pas se retrouver bientôt coincé sous Ronon, à l'allure ou celui-ci se débrouillait pour le rendre fou de désir.

Mais bientôt, il se sentit seul. La respiration haletante, il posa ses mains sur les bras de Ronon, afin de se retenir. Il n'en revenait pas de ressentir autant d'émotions à cause d'un seul baiser.

Pas étonnant que Rodney n'ait pu lui résister !

-Viens... c'est à son tour, maintenant... Murmura Ronon en désignant Rodney.

John hésita, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il était quand même un peu réticent.

Sa conscience lui criait que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il ne devait absolument pas accepter de participer à de tels ébats. Mais il sentit la main de Ronon prendre la sienne, et finalement, il se laissa emmener doucement vers le lit.

Ronon le poussa à s'agenouiller au bord du matelas, puis il en fit le tour, afin de faire la même chose de l'autre côté. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis le Satédien abaissa sa tête doucement sur le torse de Rodney...

Celui-ci sursauta vivement en sentant une langue lécher un de ses tétons, puis des lèvres l'aspirer doucement.

-Mais qui... ?

-Moi... Répondit Ronon.

John inspira bruyamment. C'était surréaliste...

Il était à moitié nu, dans la chambre de son amant, et regardait un homme le caresser avec sa langue.

Cette vision lui enflamma les reins, et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger gémissement.

Il avait terriblement envie de participer...

... Et il décida donc de mettre sa conscience au placard.

-Et moi... Ajouta t-il alors en faisant subir la même chose à l'autre téton.

-Vous êtes... vous êtes... deux... pervers ! Souffla Rodney en se cambrant.

-Non... on va juste s'occuper de toi, mais tous les deux ensembles, c'est pas merveilleux ? Chuchota Ronon à son oreille.

-C'est pas merveilleux du tout ! S'exclama Rodney. C'est plutôt... ohhh... bon sang... mumm... Continua t-il en se tortillant de plus belle sous les assauts des deux bouches.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda John d'une voix faussement inquiète.

-Je sais ce qu'il aime, moi... Déclara alors Ronon.

Aussitôt après avoir dit ça, il glissa sur le corps nu, et s'installa confortablement entre les jambes du scientifique.

... Scientifique qui se mit à rougir très fort en sentant une langue le parcourir sur toute sa longueur.

John déglutit avec peine. Il savait, enfin il se doutait, que Ronon n'allait pas faire du tricot tout en discutant chastement avec Rodney, mais là...

Il se trouva finalement très prude et décida de ne pas laisser le Satédien prendre les commandes tout seul.

-Je trouve qu'il manque un peu de vigueur... Dit-il alors.

-Je me charge de lui en redonner...

John sourit et retourna s'occuper du haut du corps, alors que Ronon s'engageait à redonner de l'ampleur au membre devenu un peu mou...

oOoOo

Rodney ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ce que les deux hommes avaient en tête. Et pourtant, l'un des deux, Ronon s'activait sur lui avec un plaisir évident !

Et si il avait effectivement perdu son désir quand il avait découvert que ses amants étaient tous les deux avec lui dans sa chambre, le Satédien savait parfaitement se servir de sa bouche !

Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup, mais pour ça, il était très doué...

Et Rodney en savait quelque chose, il adorait Ronon pour ça. En plus d'autres choses, bien sûr...

oOoOo

John ne savait que penser de ce qu'il ressentait à voir Ronon sucer Rodney avec autant d'ardeur...

En fait, si il était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait bien aimé être à la place du scientifique.

Parce que les gémissements que poussait celui-ci prouvaient que le Satédien était doué dans ce domaine...

Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de penser, un son étranglé sortit de sa bouche, et Ronon le regarda, sans cesser de lécher et sucer. Il pouvait lire sur le visage du militaire comme dans un livre ouvert. Et il fit en sorte d'attiser son désir...

Sans le quitter des yeux, il suçota l'extrémité violacée, puis le lécha doucement de bas en haut.

Et John cru qu'il allait jouir dans son pantalon.

... Il se leva alors et se dépêcha de se déshabiller, sans quitter des yeux la langue qu'il avait envie de sentir sur lui également...

Voyant le militaire dans de si bonnes résolutions, Ronon se décida à en faire autant.

-Mais pourquoi tu arrêtes ? S'exclama McKay d'une voix dépitée.

Sans même se donner la peine de répondre, Ronon, après avoir enlevé son pantalon, reprit sa place et sa passionnante activité, mais non sans avoir embrassé John à pleine bouche avant...

Un John qui resta quelques secondes interdit.

Puis il décida d'explorer lui aussi le corps alangui qui se tortillait sous la bouche experte de Ronon et ses mains à lui, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser courir sur la peau chaude et moite...

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez décidé de faire de moi, mais je dois dire que... oh... ouiiiii !

John s'était soudain réveillé. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un voyeur, alors il avait lui aussi glissé sur Rodney et à deux maintenant, ils s'occupaient du cas McKay...

oOoOo

Le scientifique ne savait plus comment il s'appelait, ni où il habitait, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était entièrement soumis à la volonté et au bon vouloir de John et de Ronon qui avaient décidé de le rendre dingue. Les deux hommes le léchaient à tour de rôle, pendant que des doigts titillaient son intimité de façon délicieuse...

Et il ne pouvait que subir et gémir, alors qu'il aurait voulu les voir à l'œuvre. Mais il ne pouvait pas...

-S'il vous plait, je veux vous voir... Supplia t-il encore.

John donna un ultime coup de langue avant de se redresser en souriant.

-Tu crois qu'il le mérite ? Demanda t-il à Ronon.

-Il a été assez réceptif, alors je pense que oui...

Mais avant que John ait pu s'éloigner, Ronon posa une main sur sa nuque et l'approcha de lui. Le message passa très vite et John se cramponna aux épaules larges, alors qu'une langue fouillait sa bouche avec volupté...

-Tu es vraiment très doué avec ta langue... Murmura John en haletant dès qu'il fut libre.

-Tu vas t'en rendre compte aussi sur toi, ne t'inquiète pas...

John ouvrit légèrement la bouche et rougit sous l'allusion très directe. Mais après tout, il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait alors pourquoi être pudique à ce point ?

-Vous m'avez oublié ? Couina Rodney.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit et presque aussitôt, il sentit des doigts sur sa tête. Il inspira profondément alors que le bandeau lui était retiré et soupira de soulagement quand Ronon ôta les lanières de ses chevilles. Il plia ensuite légèrement ses genoux, faisant jouer un peu ses muscles douloureux.

-Je peux enfin vous voir... Lâcha t-il en les regardant, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et en se frottant les poignets que John avaient libéré également.

-Pourtant, je ne sais pas si tu dois te réjouir comme ça... Rétorqua John.

-J'ai les deux hommes que j'aime autour de moi, alors comment ne pourrais-je pas être ravi ?

-Peut-être parce que tu t'es légèrement moqué de nous ? Continua le militaire.

-... et nous allons donc te punir pour ça... Rajouta le Satédien.

oOoOo

Rodney continuait à sourire, malgré le fait qu'il ne savait pas trop dans quelle galère il s'était fourré.

Il avait joué sur deux fronts en même temps et ça avait marché pendant six mois. Six merveilleux mois de tendres câlins et baisers échangés discrètement. Il avait passé le cap des caresses poussées avec John en premier. Pensant avec raison que pour une première fois, Ronon serait sans aucun doute un peu trop... musclé...

Et il avait eu raison de le croire. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés nus, Rodney avait eu un bref moment de panique en constatant à quel point son partenaire avait été plutôt bien pourvu par la nature.

Et il s'était félicité d'avoir cédé à John en premier...

Et si on pouvait penser que ce n'était guère flatteur pour le militaire, Rodney aurait tout de suite réfuté cela. John était un amant doux et tendre, à l'écoute de son partenaire, et qui donnait du plaisir sans compter...

Bref, il était fantastique.

Mais le problème, si s'en était un, c'est qu'il trouvait que Ronon aussi était merveilleux...

Et il les voulait tous les deux...

oOoOo

-Tu es prêt ? Demanda alors John.

-Ohhhh... Gémit Rodney alors que Ronon reprenait sa torture délicieuse.

-T'aurais pu attendre ! S'exclama le militaire d'un air boudeur en le regardant faire.

Ronon, pas vexé pour deux sous, se redressa et lui prit la main, l'incitant à prendre sa place.

Et alors qu'il s'installait confortablement, Ronon regarda Rodney avec un petit sourire en coin. Même si aucun des deux n'avaient jusqu'à présent partagé leur intimité avec une tierce personne, le scientifique compris très vite ce que voulait le Satédien.

Alors avant que John ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il recula un peu sur le lit, de façon à être presque assis, le dos calé contre la tête de lit.

John le regarda s'installer en fronçant les sourcils, mais un sourire de Rodney le rassura. Lui, il trouvait ça bizarre comme position. Mais après tout, ils étaient trois hommes nus dans une chambre, et côté bizarreries, il n'allait pas s'arrêter pour si peu...

Alors, toujours à genoux, il avança jusqu'à être entre les jambes écartées et se saisit du membre dressé. Il le lécha lentement pendant quelques instants avant de le prendre goulument en bouche.

-Oh bon sang ouiiiiii ! S'écria Rodney en se cambrant violemment.

John s'activait sur la hampe et alors qu'il laissait ses doigts parcourir avec envie les formes appétissantes de son scientifique, il se raidit un peu. Des mains s'étaient posées sur ses cuisses, et remontaient...

-N'ai pas peur... Entendit-il.

Un peu anxieux quand même, il essaya de se détendre, se demandant ce que Ronon projetait de lui faire...

Il espérait aussi que si le Satédien voulait le prendre, il le préparerait suffisamment, étant donné ses proportions imposantes...

Mais à la place de la douleur, il ne ressentit qu'une chaude humidité...

Les mains puissantes avaient écarté ses fesses, et une langue s'était frayée un chemin, lui procurant des sensations jamais éprouvées...

De surprise, il abandonna subitement Rodney, qui lui, n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle, et qui s'en réjouissait...

Quoi de plus érotique et bandant que de voir ses deux amants se donner du plaisir en sa compagnie ?

Et John avait l'air de grandement apprécier...

oOoOo

Il haletait sans pouvoir se retenir. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ça...

Et il s'étonnait lui-même de laisser quelqu'un lui faire ça !

C'était tellement intime... c'était tellement incongru, comme situation... mais il adorait...

Maintenant, il en était persuadé, Ronon était vraiment très doué avec sa langue...

A quatre pattes sur le lit, les reins cambrés, offrant sans plus aucune pudeur son intimité à la bouche talentueuse, John gémissait.

-Il est doué, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Rodney. Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu...

Comme si il n'avait attendu que cela, Ronon abandonna John un court instant, juste histoire de changer de position...

oOoOo

Ronon était quelqu'un qui pouvait paraitre sauvage, mais il n'en était rien. En fait, c'était un homme qui avait passé tellement de temps à essayer de sauver sa peau, qu'il en avait oublié que parler était un bon moyen de communiquer. Mais en contrepartie, il faisait passer tout ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il voulait faire ressentir dans les caresses et les attentions dont il honorait les autres.

Et pour l'instant, John et Rodney en étaient les bénéficiaires...

Il n'avait pas oublié que John aurait bien aimé qu'il s'occupe de lui, et donc, écartant un peu plus les jambes du militaire, il se glissa sous lui, afin d'être plus à son aise pour faire ce qu'il voulait faire...

oOoOo

-Ne bouge pas et n'ai crainte, il est vraiment très doux, tu verras...

John redressa la tête et regarda Rodney, se demandant pourquoi il le mettait en garde.

Et à la seconde qui suivie il sut pourquoi.

-Ohhhh !

Le cri qu'il poussa fit sourire Rodney, qui se dégagea de l'emprise de John, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait plus l'honorer de sa bouche jusqu'à ce que Ronon en ait fini avec lui. Ce qui ne le dérangea finalement pas plus que ça. En fait, il venait de se rendre compte que voir Ronon allongé sur le dos, entre les jambes de John qui était toujours à quatre pattes sur le lit, était excitant au possible. Et obligeamment, il prit l'oreiller, souleva délicatement la tête du Satédien et la reposa dessus.

Pendant que John se faisait sucer consciencieusement, Rodney s'était levé et était allé s'installer à côté de Ronon, dont il saisit le membre dur et lourd de désir, afin de le masturber...

Mais il changea vite d'avis. Le caresser était agréable, mais il voulait plus. Alors il se releva et prit le petit pot sur la table de chevet. Il retourna au pied du lit et enduisit copieusement le membre de Ronon de lubrifiant, avant de diriger ses doigts entre ses propres jambes...

oOoOo

John avait penché la tête et regardait les lèvres humides et douces glisser sur lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un plaisir aussi fort...

Même si un sentiment de gêne s'était emparé de lui en sentant le Satédien se glisser sous lui, maintenant, tout ce qui lui importait c'était que celui-ci ne s'arrête jamais...

Mais quand il vit que Rodney le caressait aussi, il dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas jouir sur le champ. Et pourtant, ce n'était rien comparé à la vague de chaleur qui s'empara de tout son être quand il l'aperçut s'enfoncer un doigt en lui, suivit d'un autre, et encore un...

John était perdu. Dans la chambre régnait un érotisme torride, et il ne savait pas si il allait tenir le coup encore longtemps. Il était non seulement spectateur mais aussi acteur. Et là, il voyait Rodney se redresser, écarter les jambes pour les passer de chaque côté de Ronon, puis se saisir du membre luisant et s'asseoir doucement dessus...

Entendre les gémissements de plaisir, voir la colonne de chair s'enfoncer doucement mais implacablement à l'intérieur de Rodney fut trop pour John. Une vague d'une puissance inouïe s'empara de lui et il n'eut que le temps de prévenir Ronon qui ne le lâcha pas pour autant...

C'est en poussant un long râle rauque qu'il jouit dans la bouche qui continua de le sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte avant de s'écrouler à plat ventre sur le lit, essoufflé et comblé...

oOoOo

John s'étira et se retourna sur le dos, tout en reprenant doucement ses esprits. Et là, il vit Rodney, les yeux à moitié fermés et la bouche entrouverte, bouger son bassin de haut en bas, aidé par Ronon qui avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et le guidait.

Jamais il n'avait paru plus beau à John qu'en cet instant. Tout entier perdu dans son monde de plaisir, le scientifique offrait la plus belle des visions. Le souffle court, la peau moite et rougie des différentes attentions, il ondulait sur Ronon qui grognait de plaisir.

Mais même si il venait d'avoir un des orgasmes de sa vie, John se sentait un peu délaissé...

-Ne soit... pas... déçu... remet toi... vite... et tu verras... Souffla Rodney.

John se demanda ce que ça voulait dire. Et alors que Rodney augmentait sensiblement la cadence, il se mit debout à côté du lit avant de s'accroupir sur le sol. Ainsi positionné, il le regarda avec envie...

Il avait été interrompu par Ronon quand il était entrain de le sucer, et là, même si il le voulait, Rodney bougeait trop vite, et il ne pouvait pas le faire...

Mais il avait des mains...

Alors il prit le membre et le caressa délicatement, avant de se rendre compte que la douceur n'était pas de mise, étant donné la façon dont le scientifique se déchainait. Prit d'une pulsion subite, il masturba plutôt durement Rodney qui se mit à pousser un cri.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Nooonnn ! Gémit McKay, vas-y ! Continue comme ça...

Obéissant, Sheppard bougea sa main de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Ronon laissa son amant mener la danse pendant un moment, mais lui aussi n'en pouvait plus. Le scientifique était délicieusement étroit et il avait un mal fou à se retenir à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour...

Alors il le souleva et sortit presque entièrement de lui, juste avant de le laisser retomber et de l'empaler brusquement.

John entendit un gémissement pitoyable juste avant de voir Rodney se contracter. Presque aussitôt après, un liquide chaud mouilla sa main, mais il continua encore, jusqu'au moment ou le scientifique s'écroula sur le torse du Satédien.

Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras et le cajola jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la respiration redevenir normale...

oOoOo

John regarda les deux hommes enlacés et un sentiment d'abandon s'empara de lui.

-Il veut... que tu... t'occupes de lui... Haleta Rodney.

Ronon passa une main tendre sur le dos humide, et l'embrassa légèrement avant de le repousser délicatement sur le côté.

-Je sais, et je vais le faire...

-Je sais que tu vas le faire... et j'aurais bien aimé voir ça...

-Voir ça quoi ? S'inquiéta un peu John.

-Ronon et toi... j'aurais bien voulu voir ça...

-Ah ? Et pourquoi...

-Il ne tient pas le coup... Répondit Ronon en désignant le scientifique du menton, tu devrais le savoir pourtant...

-Hey ! Dis donc toi ! S'écria celui-ci, pas content du tout.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu râles ! Rétorqua Ronon.

McKay s'allongea sur le dos et croisa ses bras sur son torse, arborant une moue boudeuse.

-Je disais donc, tu devrais le savoir, sauf si c'est toi qui t'endors avant...

-Mais non ! S'exclama John indigné.

Et c'était vrai. Il donnait beaucoup de sa personne, mais jamais il ne s'était permis de s'endormir avant l'autre. Que ce soit Rodney ou les femmes avec lesquelles il était sorti, avant de se rendre compte que les hommes l'attiraient beaucoup plus...

Et là, il regardait le Satédien s'approcher de lui...

oOoOo

Ronon ne souriait pratiquement jamais et là, il ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller. Avant d'être "transformé" en coureur par les Wraiths, il était un officier technicien, et la fierté, il connaissait.

Et le militaire qui se trouvait en face de lui était loin d'en être dépourvu...

Alors il fallait qu'il l'approche avec délicatesse, mais sans lui laisser le loisir de refuser ses attentions. Il se doutait qu'avec Rodney, Sheppard était le dominant. Mais là, les rôles allaient être inversés.

Mais il savait y faire et ne désespérait pas d'obtenir de John qu'il le laisse prendre le dessus...

Il ne le lâcha pas des yeux et se redressa sur ses genoux, l'incitant à faire de même. Puis il posa ses mains sur les bras de John et les fit glisser doucement jusqu'aux épaules, qu'il massa légèrement...

oOoOo

D'abord tendu, le militaire se décrispa sensiblement sous les caresses légères et très agréables. Il avait toujours été le dominant dans chacune des relations qu'il avait eu. Même avec Rodney...

Mais là, il sentait bien qu'avec Ronon ce serait différent. Très différent...

En fait, il avait envie d'être l'objet des attentions du Satédien, alors qu'en présence de Rodney, il ressentait le besoin de le protéger, de le câliner.

Et il savait pratiquement depuis le début de cette relation un peu spéciale, qu'il allait maintenant être celui qui "subirait".

Et que Ronon soit celui qui lui ferait perdre toutes ses inhibitions ne le dérangeait pas.

Quoi que côté inhibitions, celles-ci s'étaient fait la malle depuis un bon bout de temps...

Et curieusement, cela ne lui posait pas de problème !

oOoOo

Ronon massa les muscles raides, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende John souffler doucement et profondément. Mais quand le militaire baissa les yeux, la panique le gagna. Et la jalousie aussi.

Si il avait vu le membre de Ronon juste avant que Rodney ne s'empale dessus, le fait qu'il soit pris dans un tourbillon de plaisir ne lui avait pas laissé les idées bien nettes, ni la vue d'ailleurs...

Mais là, il pouvait juger de visu la taille impressionnante de la virilité.

... Et fierté masculine oblige, il se sentit vexé...

De plus, il savait que pour n'importe quel homme, il fallait un certain temps avant de pouvoir être de nouveau performant. Et là, non seulement il ne l'était pas, et à cause de lui en plus, mais le Satédien l'avait comblé ainsi que Rodney, et il était toujours en forme !

La jeunesse avait quelques avantages, mais quand même...

-J'ai au moins vingt bon kilos et autant de centimètres de plus que toi. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal, tu es parfaitement proportionné, tout comme moi... Dit alors Ronon pour le rassurer.

Et il le pensait. Le militaire, même si il avait une carrure moins puissante que la sienne, était tout à fait à son goût. Pourtant, il était totalement différent de Rodney, qui était tout en rondeur délectable...

En fait, il appréciait les deux corps tout autant. Et il s'employa à le faire savoir...

oOoOo

Même si il était forcé de reconnaitre que Ronon avait raison, John mit un peu de temps avant de s'abandonner à nouveau. Mais les mains et la bouche faisaient parfaitement leur travail...

Il se sentit doucement poussé sur le lit, et aussitôt, deux mains supplémentaires s'emparèrent de ses sens.

Etonné de constater que Rodney, contrairement à l'affirmation de Ronon, était toujours éveillé, il ne put que gémir sous les caresses très persuasives de ses amants.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de parler d'eux en ces termes, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres mots...

Rodney s'employa à explorer chaque centimètre carré de son torse, alors que Ronon s'occupait des jambes, caressant, mordillant et léchant sans jamais paraitre repu. Si John pensait être bon au lit, il pouvait sans conteste donner son trophée au Satédien. Car celui-ci était très clairement doué.

De plus, la chevelure un peu rêche qui lui caressait le corps le faisait frissonner.

Et il adorait ça...

Mais un sentiment de honte le submergea quand il sentit que les mains lui repliaient les jambes, l'exposant aux yeux du Satédien.

-Laisse toi faire... de toute façon, dans pas longtemps, la seule chose que tu seras capable de faire c'est de gémir et supplier pour plus encore... Chuchota Rodney à son oreille.

Et aussitôt après lui avoir fait miroiter un intense plaisir, une langue très indiscrète s'introduisit dans sa bouche.

Les deux hommes avaient un talent inné pour cela.

Si Ronon parlait peu, en revanche, Rodney parlait beaucoup mais il savait lui aussi se servir de sa langue...

Et John partait lentement mais sûrement pour un monde de délices...

oOoOo

Ronon n'avait peur de presque rien. Il n'avait pas ou très peu d'inhibitions, et les besoins physiques que tout être humain ressent lui ayant totalement, ou presque, été interdit pendant les sept années qu'il avait passé à courir, en avait fait un homme avide de donner et de recevoir du plaisir.

Et si avoir un amant soumis comme Rodney était jouissif parce que l'homme ne lui refusait presque rien, goûter à un homme habitué à ordonner et à ne pas se laisser faire comme John était suprêmement excitant.

Et Ronon était vraiment très, mais très excité...

Et ce n'était pas les petits bruits que lâchait le militaire qui aurait fait baisser sa libido !

Bien au contraire...

Agenouillé entre les jambes pliées et écartées, il se repaissait de la vue offerte. Tout en souriant en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire subir à John, il leva la tête et regarda les deux hommes s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il n'était pas jaloux, et même, ça l'excitait d'entendre les petits bruits mouillés de leur baiser...

Et il baissa la tête, décidant de s'occuper de John, comme il lui avait presque promis...

oOoOo

John couina dans la bouche de Rodney. C'était indescriptible...

Il avait déjà été sucé par Ronon peu de temps auparavant, mais là, il avait en plus une bouche sur la sienne...

Il était pris de toute part et mis à part un immense plaisir qu'il souhaitait ne voir jamais finir, il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

Rodney ne le lâchait pas, même si il ne pouvait répondre à son baiser. Car ce qu'il subissait volontiers sur la partie basse de son corps était totalement inédit.

Ronon alternait les succions profondes et les coups de langues délicats.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il était le meilleur... Chuchota Rodney.

Mais quand John le regarda avec peine, il se reprit immédiatement.

-Tu n'as pas à être vexé, tu es un amant merveilleux. Tu es doux, tu es tendre et j'adore ça. J'adore faire l'amour avec toi et ça ne changera jamais...

Et juste à ce moment là, John se cambra et lâcha un gémissement en fermant les yeux. Rodney regarda aussitôt pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon et se mit à sourire.

Il se pinça aussi les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir. L'oreiller qu'il avait passé sous la tête de Ronon avait atterri sous les reins du militaire. Et même si Rodney ne voyait pas vraiment ce que le Satédien faisait, il s'imaginait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait...

Les fesses relevées, les mains de Ronon tenant ses jambes en l'air, John avait basculé la tête en arrière sous le coup d'une fabuleuse sensation. La position aurait pu paraitre humiliante, car il était totalement offert, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Rien d'autre ne comptait que cette langue qui léchait cette partie de son anatomie qui n'avait jamais été explorée...

Mais il se crispa tout à coup. Il sentait quelque chose d'un peu plus ferme qu'une langue sur son intimité...

-Détend toi, sinon, ça risque d'être douloureux... Murmura tendrement Rodney à son oreille.

-Mais je... je n'ai jamais...

-Fais moi confiance... fais lui confiance... il va prendre tout son temps pour te préparer comme il faut. Ronon est d'une patience extraordinaire...

Rodney s'employa à le distraire en le caressant, mais John avait peur, et il ne pouvait pas se retenir de se crisper.

-C'est juste son doigt... tu vas voir comme c'est bon... je n'ai pas fait semblant tout à l'heure. Je ne fais jamais semblant d'ailleurs... quand vous me faites l'amour, l'un comme l'autre, quand vous vous enfoncez en moi, vous caressez de l'intérieur une petite glande qui me fait un bien fou... ne passe pas à côté de ça, c'est différent de se faire pénétrer que de pénétrer, mais crois moi, c'est presque meilleur d'avoir un sexe ferme et chaud glisser en soi. C'est une sensation fabuleuse...

Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, le petit discours de Rodney l'avait mis en confiance, et Ronon, le sentant plus détendu, avait introduit un doigt, et faisait de léger va et vient, sans forcer...

-Tu as mal ? Demanda alors Rodney en s'inquiétant quand même un peu.

-Non... Répondit John d'une voix étranglée.

-Tu vois, j'avais raison...

-Peut-être... mais c'est pas comme tu... ahhhhhhh !

John ne put finir sa phrase. Ronon avait enfoncé son doigt un peu plus profondément et l'avait recourbé légèrement.

Et il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait...

-Et si, c'est comme je l'avais dit... n'est-ce pas ? Murmura t-il à l'oreille d'un John haletant et tout tremblant.

-Ça fait ça... tout le temps ?

-Non... quand il est en toi, c'est cent fois meilleur...

Mais Rodney s'éloigna soudainement, emportant le petit pot au pied du lit.

-Tu me laisses faire ? Demanda t-il à Ronon.

-Faire quoi ? S'inquiéta John.

-Ronon n'aime pas trop tous ces produits chimiques, mais si moi, je pourrais supporter qu'il me prenne en m'ayant seulement préparé avec sa langue, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ton cas, alors...

Le militaire sentit quelque chose de froid et visqueux, et il redressa la tête pour voir que Rodney passait ses doigts délicatement entre ses fesses. Puis la main le caressa une dernière fois, et fit un autre petit passage dans le pot avant de finir sur le membre toujours au garde à vous de Ronon.

-Désolé pour la sensation de froid... Dit alors Rodney à John d'un air contrit, et toi, va tout doucement... Finit-il en donnant un dernier baiser à Ronon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas...

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas, je te connais, mais je le connais aussi... il va avoir du mal à se laisser aller...

-Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! C'est assez désagréable !

-Et quand c'était moi tout à l'heure, ça ne t'a pas dérangé, pourtant ! Railla Rodney.

John se renfrogna sous la réplique cinglante, même si il l'avait mérité...

Mais Rodney avait beau être d'une nature plutôt emportée, il y avait une chose que tout le monde savait à propos de lui, c'est qu'il n'était pas rancunier. Alors il s'approcha de John et lui donna un long baiser langoureux...

oOoOo

John se doutait que Rodney essayait de lui faire penser à autre chose en l'embrassant. Et il devait reconnaitre que ça fonctionnait...

Même si il avait gardé l'appréhension d'une première fois, Ronon était tellement doux qu'il ne ressentait pas de douleur.

Bon, ce n'était pas aussi plaisant que quand il avait tourné son doigt en lui, mais ce n'était pas trop désagréable.

Le Satédien promenait ses mains sur ses fesses pendant que sa bouche et ses doigts ne cessaient de lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible, alors il décida enfin de se laisser aller. Jamais il n'avait eu à reprocher aux deux hommes de lui poser le moindre souci. Enfin, sauf peut-être pour McKay, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, c'était ce qui faisait son charme...

oOoOo

Ronon prit tout son temps pour préparer John à sa venue. Il ne voulait pas lui donner une seule raison de refuser de faire l'amour avec lui à l'avenir. Parce que si Rodney acceptait John dans leur relation, il était tout à fait pour !

Si à deux, le plaisir était fantastique, à trois, il était tout simplement divin...

Après plusieurs minutes de caresses très précises, Ronon se redressa, jugeant que le militaire était prêt. Rodney l'avait remarqué et après un baiser léger, il passa sa main langoureusement sur le torse de John, tout en lui parlant doucement.

-John, regarde moi... surtout, respire bien à fond et souffle profondément... ça t'aidera à te détendre, d'accord ?

-Tu m'fous encore plus la trouille, là, tu sais ? Ricana John plutôt angoissé.

-Désolé... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire...

Ronon se pencha en posant son avant bras au niveau de l'épaule de John alors que l'autre glissait entre leur deux corps. Rodney recula un peu, sachant ce qu'il allait faire...

Et effectivement, il vit John se cambrer et gémir.

-Ça va aller... détends toi... Chuchota t-il juste avant de lui caresser la nuque, comme pour l'apaiser.

-Ça fait... mal... Gémit le militaire.

-Détends toi... laisse moi t'aimer... Souffla Ronon à son oreille.

John se tendit encore plus, surpris par les paroles. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il entendrait ça de la bouche de cet homme !

-Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance et que tu te détendes...

Rodney avait mal pour John, alors qu'il savait que si il se laissait aller, il en ressentirait un plaisir absolument démentiel. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de décider qu'il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse passer à côté de ça. Il passa donc sa main sur le flan de John en le caressant, puis fit comprendre à Ronon qu'il fallait qu'il se soulève un peu. Une fois qu'il eut toute la place qu'il voulait, il se saisit du membre qui avait perdu toute sa superbe, et le caressa doucement, afin de lui faire oublier la douleur...

oOoOo

Jamais John n'avait eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Et pourtant, il en avait subi des choses !

Il avait été fait prisonnier et torturé par les Geniis et aussi par les Travellers, on lui avait tiré dessus, il avait failli mourir étranglé par un insecte, il avait été vidé plusieurs fois de son énergie vitale par un Wraith, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ça !

Ecartelé, empalé, déchiré en deux, voilà ce qu'il ressentait. Et pourtant, Rodney lui avait assuré que Ronon était la douceur incarné... Mon œil oui !

Il sentait que des larmes n'allaient pas tarder à couler quand une main toute douce se saisit de lui. Les mouvements de poignet étaient lents, mais de toute façon, comme sa vigueur avait disparue quand la douleur s'était emparée de lui, est-ce que ça allait servir à quelque chose ?

Il allait demander à Ronon de se retirer, ne pouvant plus supporter ça, quand Rodney accéléra brusquement ses mouvements...

oOoOo

Ronon se redressa alors sur ses mains, laissant toute la place voulue au scientifique, espérant que ça serve à quelque chose. Il se sentait bien, terriblement bien à l'intérieur de John. Il devait certainement être le premier à le prendre et le militaire était serré, tellement serré que même si il s'obligeait à être immobile tant qu'il le sentait crispé, s'en était presque insoutenablement bon...

Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire le moindre mal, et si il continuait à être aussi tendu, malgré ce qu'il ressentait, il se retirerait...

Rodney sourit, sa main avait fait son œuvre. Mais il savait ce qui allait rendre John complètement fou.

Alors il glissa la tête entre les deux corps et lécha le membre redevenu ferme, juste avant de l'engloutir...

oOoOo

John se cambra de nouveau. Mais ce coup ci, ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur. Pas du tout...

La présence de Ronon en lui se faisait toujours sentir, mais la bouche qui le suçait réussit là où les paroles de réconfort des deux hommes avaient échoué...

Il se focalisa sur Rodney et sentit très nettement que Ronon s'enfonçait profondément en lui. Le scientifique s'activa encore quelques instants avant de remonter à ses côtés. Puis il posa sa main sur la joue de Ronon afin de le tourner vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. Ronon grogna en répondant plutôt fougueusement, mais Rodney interrompit l'étreinte et se tourna vers John, qu'il honora de la même façon.

-Tu as encore mal ? Lui demanda t-il après.

-Non... enfin, pas trop... Souffla John.

-Je... je vais bouger... Haleta Ronon.

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta Rodney en entendant la voix rauque du Satédien.

-Très bien... Murmura celui-ci avant d'embrasser John à pleine bouche.

Il resta un peu immobile, savourant l'exquise sensation d'être profondément enfoui dans un fourreau de chair brûlante. Puis il lâcha la bouche de John, et lentement, il se retira presque entièrement, juste avant de replonger...

... Et John bascula brusquement la tête en arrière.

-Oh... mon... dieuuuuuuu ! Cria t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Rodney en était sûr...

Et il était ravi de voir que John s'était suffisamment détendu pour accepter Ronon en lui et y prendre du plaisir. Car ce n'était pas du tout un cri de douleur qu'il venait d'entendre. Il voyait les ongles du militaire plantés plutôt durement dans les épaules du Satédien, mais pourtant, celui-ci ne disait rien, et ne cherchait même pas à s'en défaire...

oOoOo

En fait, Ronon supportait cette douleur, car il savait qu'il en avait infligé une plus grande encore à John, en s'immisçant en lui.

Mais il ne désespérait pas que tout ça change au profit d'un plaisir fantastique...

Il resta plaqué contre les fesses de John, le regardant haleter, et une douce chaleur s'empara de lui. Il adorait faire l'amour à Rodney. Et même après six mois de rendez-vous pourtant clandestin, ils étaient toujours impatient, quand ils étaient ensemble, car la passion ne s'était pas le moins du monde émoussée. Et là, il vivait quelque chose d'aussi fabuleux, même si c'était un peu différent...

Rodney était plutôt soumis, même si il n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il n'aimait pas trop. Et Ronon faisait toujours en sorte de le satisfaire, y trouvant aussi son compte.

Mais là, il était avec un homme qui était une forte tête, qui n'aimait pas être commandé, et pourtant, il avait réussi à le soumettre à sa volonté...

Constatant que John respirait plus facilement et qu'il était nettement moins crispé, il commença à bouger en faisant de léger va et vient tout en douceur.

Et pourtant, il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le pilonner comme un fou et le faire hurler alors qu'ils jouiraient ensemble...

oOoOo

C'était bon...

C'était terriblement, fantastiquement, magnifiquement bon...

John avait les yeux fermés et essayait de conserver une respiration normale, tout en sachant que très vite, il ne pourrait pas se retenir.

Ronon bougeait doucement, mais à chaque fois qu'il se retirait, c'était pour mieux s'enfoncer, et à chaque fois il touchait cet endroit extrêmement sensible qui lui envoyait comme des milliers de décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça en faisant l'amour. Il faut dire que c'était sa première expérience sexuelle homosexuelle dans ce sens...

Et il n'aurait jamais cru que ça aurait été aussi délicieux. En fait, il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Il gémissait sans discontinuer, se fichant comme de l'an quarante de passer pour quelqu'un de bruyant...

Mais un coup de rein plus puissant lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il fixa les prunelles dorées de Ronon, qui le regardait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Le Satédien faisait un effort visible pour se retenir d'y aller trop fort, mais John n'allait pas se laisser torturer de la sorte. Il voulait que ça dure indéfiniment tellement c'était bon. Mais il voulait aussi la délivrance, car son sexe qui était coincé entre leur deux corps subissait un frottement presque insoutenable. Il voulait jouir...

oOoOo

Ronon voyait les pupilles de John se dilater à l'extrême, le renseignant mieux que n'importe quoi sur ce qu'il devait subir...

Un véritable supplice de Tantale...

Il lui faisait l'amour et l'excitait, mais ne le laissait pas assouvir son désir, car il ralentissait sensiblement la cadence dès qu'il pensait qu'il allait se laisser aller à l'orgasme.

Mais il ne résista pas non plus. Il accéléra le rythme légèrement, s'enfonçant profondément, et se retirant presque entièrement. Puis il cessa tout mouvement, et bougea de façon à se retrouver assis sur ses talons, tout en aidant John à se redresser. Ce qui fit que le militaire se retrouva assit sur les cuisses de Ronon qui le maintenait fermement sous les fesses...

oOoOo

Rodney était ravi, il pouvait jouer les voyeurs sans déranger ses deux amants dans le feu de l'action.

Et il devait avouer que les voir s'activer et pousser des gémissements lui avait redonné une vigueur qu'il n'aurait pas cru avoir de nouveau...

Il se caressa lascivement en les regardant se donner du plaisir, sachant maintenant ce qu'avait pu ressentir John en le voyant lui, tout à l'heure, assis sur Ronon et bougeant sur lui...

Le sexe imposant de Ronon entrait et sortait de John, et allongé comme il l'était, il le voyait parfaitement.

Et ça l'excitait comme ce n'était pas possible...

Il se masturba de plus en plus vigoureusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse retenir un cri, se libérant au même instant sur son ventre, essoufflé mais tellement satisfait...

oOoOo

Ronon avait vu Rodney et il sourit. Dire qu'il avait affirmé que le scientifique ne tenait pas le coup. Faut croire qu'être à trois n'apportait que des avantages...

Mais le voir, la main enroulée autour de lui, se masturbant tout en se caressant le torse le fit accélérer encore...

John suivait le mouvement sans pouvoir se retenir de gémir de plus en plus fort. Il était proche, très proche d'avoir un orgasme encore plus fort que quand Ronon lui avait fait une fellation digne de ce nom...

Et le Satédien le soulevait sans aucun effort apparent, le faisant monter et descendre sur lui.

Puis ses mains furent de nouveau libres, John s'aidant de ses jambes pour imposer à Ronon son propre rythme.

... Rythme qui devint complètement déchainé quand Ronon se saisit de son sexe tendu à l'extrême et le caressa de haut en bas, tout en le laissant maitriser la cadence.

Ce fut trop pour le militaire qui se cambra en s'accrochant à ses épaules. Il poussa un cri rauque et s'empala le plus profondément possible, alors qu'il explosait d'un plaisir jamais atteint...

Ronon, en sentant les muscles se resserrer encore plus autour de lui, haleta et fit quelques mouvements désordonnés alors que l'orgasme s'emparait de lui...

Il enlaça John entre ses bras puissants, autant pour le retenir que parce qu'il avait envie de le tenir tout contre lui...

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans la même position, avant que Ronon, une main calée dans le dos de John et l'autre posée sur le matelas, ne les fasse basculer doucement sur le lit.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils reprenaient leur souffle difficilement.

Tous les trois...

Puis Rodney lâcha un bâillement très peu discret.

-Vous êtes fantastique tous les deux, vous savez ? Dit-il d'une voix un peu fatiguée.

-Et toi... je vois que tu as... repris très vite... du poil de la bête... Haleta John.

-Vous voir faire l'amour m'a excité... je n'aurais jamais cru ça ! S'exclama alors le scientifique.

-Ça m'a presque fait la même chose... Avoua John.

-Presque ? Menteur ! Tu m'as regardé chevaucher Ronon pendant qu'il te suçait, et t'as pris un pied d'enfer à ce moment là ! Affirma Rodney.

-Vous savez quoi ? Dit alors Ronon.

-Non, quoi ? Demandèrent les deux autres en même temps.

-Vous allez arrêter de vous prendre la tête pour si peu. Moi, j'aime être avec vous deux, et apparemment, c'est la même chose pour vous, alors le reste n'a pas d'importance. Et maintenant, si on se reposait ?

-T'es fatigué ? Ironisa John.

-Un peu, pas toi ?

-Non, ça va ! Affirma t-il juste avant de mettre sa main dans sa bouche afin de camoufler le bâillement qu'il ne put retenir.

-Le lit n'est pas très large, mais si on se serre un peu... Remarqua Rodney.

-Je vais rentrer dans mes quartiers... Commença John.

-Pas question ! Je veux t'avoir près de moi... S'exclama Rodney.

-Je ne suis pas contre... Dit simplement Ronon.

Ils se calèrent tant bien que mal, s'allongeant tous les trois sur le côté.

Rodney était au bord du lit, confortablement installé contre le torse de John, qui avait passé le bras sur sa taille et le maintenait.

Ronon, lui, tenait John de la même façon, et enfouit son nez dans le cou du militaire tout en fermant les yeux.

-Bonne nuit... Réussit à dire Rodney avant de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

-Bonne nuit... Répondit John en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Un simple grognement dans son oreille lui répondit, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Il n'avait jamais autant entendu parler le Satédien qu'aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Maintenant, il savait qu'il n'y aurait que lui et Rodney qui auraient le droit de l'entendre gémir et haleter de plaisir. Et ça, ça valait toutes les paroles du monde...

oOoOo

Les trois hommes s'endormirent de cette façon, et aucun des trois ne bougea durant la nuit.

A croire qu'ils n'étaient bien que l'un contre l'autre...

oOoOo

**Fin...**

oOoOo

Et voilà !  
Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
C'est mon premier Threesome, alors j'espère que vous serez indulgent...

**Note trèèèès importante :**

Je réédite cette mini-fic parce que j'ai totalement oublié de parler de quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment très important. Alors comme vous le savez tous et toutes, ce n'est qu'une histoire.  
Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil, et il n'y a pas de maladies.  
_Ils en ont de la chance..._

Mais ce n'est pas notre cas. Notre monde est pourri, notre monde est plein de vilaines maladies.  
Alors je vous en prie, **PROTEGEZ-VOUS **!  
Sortez couvert ! La capote est notre amie !  
Servez-vous en, elle vous sauvera sans doute la vie !

_Et merci de me lire..._

_******Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !  
C'est un manque flagrant de respect envers mon travail.**_


End file.
